Yu tendo
The enigmatic youth of leaf village's forces. Yu may be a child but he holds many secrets and abilities that allowed him to be one of leaf village's strongest ninja. ---- Story Yu is the youngest of the leaf village and is one of the most powerful. He is formed from the many child based anime with a few Shonen abilities. He seeks a good fight to end his boredom and doesn't really care about killing but he follows his "Onee-san's" orders completely. Appearance Yu is a rather small, young boy with pale skin and distinctive facial features and peridot green eyes that are usually shining with joy. He has fluffy yellow/orange hair that spikes over the top and back of his head and as bangs over his forehead. Yu wears a white jacket paired white shorts that stop at his knees with sky blue sleeve ends and lapels with brown buttons and lime green markings that are usually full of happiness or mischief depending on the situation. and has blue sandals similar to those of a shinobi. Yu has an ability to change his age which also alter his clothes slightly to fit his age. His twelve year old appearance is not much different from his ten but when he turns into his fifteen and later seventeen year old form his hair becomes tamer, his eyes become smaller to match his appearance and his cape becomes more of a cloak. During his fight in the Eclipse Tournament he wore an outfit inspired from one of his sources, Yu Tendo, under his mantel. Personality Despite being an NPC created from data, Aka acts as he appears: a child. He is extremely hyper and eager to battle and almost nothing can calm him done. It was quoted by Sakura that he is only quiet when he is either older or when he sleeps. Aka enjoys having fun when he fights and sometimes he loses restraint over his powers because he has too much fun. When he gets older yu becomes more serious and calculative. The older he becomes the more of his childlike persona he loses until he becomes a cold manipulative ninja who serves as one of leaf village's top ninjas. Pre-Cannon Yu doesn't have much of a history as he was one of the first and the most powerful ninja that lady tsunade created to serve in her forces. Somehow all of the child material used to create Yu manifested into his childlike personality. Yu is the symbolism of the child hero genre. Cannon(FFW) Yu made his debut in the Eclipse Tournament with Team 7 under orders to test the skills and powers of various fighters as well as make contact with max tate. Yu then attacked Eight at the outskirts of the Eclipse Stadium wanting to fight against him. After being entertained while fighting his "Kage-niisan" yu then retreats with Sakura. Yu then fights in the Tournament against Team dosu with the rest of the team. He fights against a player named dosu in the battle and defeats using his various moves and evolving into his twelve year old form. He then leaves with the rest of Team 7 (except nawaki, Sakura, Sasuke , Idate ) under orders of lady tsunade to flee from ochimaru . Relationships Obito uchiha Rin nohara Max tate Sasuke uchiha Nawaki Idate Haku Eight unabara Tithi Asami Kenta Hart tenjo Riley Mokuba Maru Ally Oliver Hilary Tyson Kai Ray Yuya Zuzu Yugo Rin Yuto Lulu Yuri Selena Leo Luna Rally Kuuchiha Sakura haruno Sen/Mugen Hagane Renchard19 Shadowlight0982 Izanami Weapons/Items : yu's gives him a few abilities such as flight, teleportation, and can be a limited shield for protection. Light orb: yu use kunai and shuriken : yu use rinnegan and fire style fire ball Fiction Powers *[http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Wave Sonic Wave]: yu channels sonic vibrations in multiple waves to attack the opponent. On contact it disrupts the target's balance and drains their power. *'Sonic Shield': yu covers itself in sonic vibrations to counter the attacks of an incoming ninja. It is a powerful enough shield to fend off attack such as that of . *'Sonic Buster': yu erupts with Sonic Vibrations causing the ground around it to turn to sand and trap it's opponents, causing them to lose and sink into the ground. *'Inferno Blast' : yu produces a huge blast of sonic vibrations that draws opposing towards it. A caught in the blast would lose and eventually stop. In , it is revealed that Yu is able to modify the frequency of the blast as well, causing it to change color. It was Yu's strongest special move in naruto . *'Final Inferno Blast': yu produces a blast of vibrations similar to the Inferno Blast, but much stronger as a result of Yu's training. It was Yu's strongest move, and allowed it to break through ochimaru' force-field. Original Power Chakra: This ability is what supplies yu with most energy when he is hit with an energy based attack. While yu can still be damaged his body absorbs the excess energy of an energy attack and adds it to his own large pool. Yu can never run out of chakra and energy as he can take energy from all attacks, even attacking himself with his moves to increase his power. Techniques/Magic Music Themes Quotes Gallery Big une.png|Aka has the powers of Zatch Bell, as well as his cloak/mantle that Zatch wears. 560629-6518986 profile mbox background.jpg|Raiden has the moveset of Ash's Pikachu. Yu tendo265486486431878.png|Raiden has the same hair style and eye color of Yu. He also shares Yu's personality a small bit. Red and pikachu by zeek aran-d470mgx.jpg|Raiden wears part of Red's outfit (his shirt and vest) and his original name was an homage to Red. Trivia *Yu's original name was Wandering Child of the Gods" from the Kanji of his name Child of the Gods or Cherubim (Tendou) and Wander [遊 (Yuu). , which means ten in japanese. * *Yu's sandals were inspired from Naruto Uzumaki. *All of yu's sources that created him were short making him sensitive about his height. This he shares with another : . *Yu has a massice sweet tooth and will simmer and calm down if it means he would be given a piece of candy or anything sweet. He will also go out of his way to get sweets whenever he can. [[Category:Characters] Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Inferno Blast Category:Sonic Shield